russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Continues its Rebuild
May 5, 2014 The rebuilding success continues for IBC-13, in an effort to earn a younger and massive audience. Over half a year ago, IBC-13 established its Anime Kapinoy, Have a Tanghali, HapoNation, Kapinoy Primetime, Panalo Weekend blocks. However, as the calendar in 2014, these programming blocks were reemphasized and it appears The Kapinoy Network. Through the first 12 months, IBC-13 gradually brought in new programs as part of its continuous restructuring and privatization process, which also included the headquarter at Broadcast City located in Diliman, Quezon City. In the news department came in Saturday night investigative public service program Bitag and the late night-turned midnight programs Report Kay Boss! (current affairs), Forum ni Randy (talk show about public forum), Good Take (tele-magazine show), Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (public service) and Snooky (public service). On the other hand, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? claimed its position as the undisputed morning show for a feel-good morning habit while Express Balita remained its position as the number 1 news program since July 17, 2010 for the primetime slot at 6:30 p.m. It has sustained its stronghold through continuous leverage on unparalleled ability of providing high-quality and multi-genre content to its audience. As the leader in Philippine television broadcasting, sustained its drive to capture the hearts of its audience through its innovative and multi-genre programming mix. IBC Entertainment TV leveraged on its strengths and boldly launched feel-good programming concepts to sustain its hold on core audiences and at the same time nurturing key demographics for the future. Original shows enthused the Filipino household's primetime viewing as they experience an ensemble of complementing breakthrough programs completing IBC Entertainment TV's extensive offerings are programs which not only kept core viewers and but also key target markets engrossed and engaged. Since the amount of airtime more than the airtime needed for PBA and NBA, they have expanded to other shows which include other sports and entertainment. In terms of entertainment, IBC's primetime block Kapinoy Primetime starting with a teleserye at night introducing the the No. 1 fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, while the No. 1 teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo and the kiligserye Only Me and You will be part of the Kapinoy network’s primetime programming bought a huge amount of airtime in primetime and weeknights for a good price. In Panalo Weekend, on the other side of the spectrum, in which the gag show T.O.D.A.S., the longest-running drama anthology Love Notes and the top-rated comedy sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, and of course, for the weekend winning streak of the popular and top-rated game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Million Second Quiz are the million peso-prize, the fantasy anthology Tasya Fantasya, reality talent show Born to be a Superstar and musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani. And finally, IBC partially satisfied basketball fans by airing live PBA games almost two-days in primetime, including an increase of weekend broadcasts at 4 to 6 on Saturdays and then the 2-hour games at 5 to 7 on Sundays and the NBA games airing on Saturdays from 10 to 12 noonmade in terms of accommodating the network’s sports coverage. That said, IBC pat and continue improving its lineup for the long term will be answered in another article. ''Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 May bagong mukha, may bagong programa, may bagong sikat at artista, ay Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13. :May pinoy ang datng, ay Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino :The Kapinoy Network IBC burst with a spirit of renewal. :Raring to take on new challenges. :IBC is now the multimedia giant network. :In the Philippine broadcast industry. :The Kapinoy Network continues its competitive edge in the ratings race. :The growth just can't be stopped. :The station's upward trend continues. :Sadyand hindi na mapipigil ang pag-aktyat nito sa tugatog ng tagumpay. :IBC, to be the number 3 network in Philippine television. :A network that will truly. :SPORTS (I), ENTERTAINMENT (B), NEWS AND CURRENT AFFAIRS © '''On nationwide satellite broadcast' :TV Stations :LUZON :TV-13 Mega Manila :TV-13 Laoag :TV-13 Baguio :TV-8 Dagupan :TV-6 Mt Amuyao, Mountain Province :TV-5 Tuguegarao :TV-12 Cabanatuan :TV-7 Baler, Aurora :TV-12 Iba, Zambales :TV-11 Tarlac :TV-10 Meycauayan :TV-13 Lucena :TV-13 Santiago, Isabela :TV-13 Puerto Princesa, Palawan :TV-13 Naga :TV-7 Daet, Camarines Norte :TV-7 Legaspi :TV-2 Sorsogon :VISAYAS :TV-2 Roxas :TV-12 Iloilo :TV-12 Bacolod :TV-5 Binalbagan, Negros Occidental :TV-13 Guihulngan, Negros Oriental :TV-13 Cebu :TV-2 Dumaguete :TV-12 Tacloban :TV-7 Basey, Samar :MINDANAO :TV-13 Zamboanga :TV-9 Dipolog :TV-13 Pagadian :TV-10 Cagayan de Oro :TV-13 Davao :TV-10 General Santos :TV-5 Butuan :TV-2 Cotabato :TV-12 Koronadal :TV-10 Tandag :TV-8 Surigao :TV-13 Ozamis :IBC News Network (UHF) :TV-45 Mega Manila :TV-30 Baguio :TV-42 Iloilo :TV-39 Cebu :TV-39 Davao :Radio Stations :RADYO BUDYONG :DZTV-AM 1386 kHz Metro Manila (with nationwide propagation popularization broadcast) :DWLW-AM 675 kHz Laoag :DWDC-AM 1017 kHz Dagupan :DWNW-AM 756 kHz Naga :DWGW-AM 684 kHz Legaspi :DYRG-AM 1251 kHz Kalibo, Aklan :DYJJ-AM 1296 kHz Roxas :DYBQ-AM 981 kHz Iloilo :DYBG-AM 672 kHz Cebu :DYSJ-AM 1359 kHz San Jose de Buenavista :DXWG-AM 855 kHz Cagayan de Oro :DXML-AM 1044 kHz Davao :IBC RADIO :89 DMZ (DZMZ-FM 89.1 MHz) Mega Manila (with nationwide propagation popularization broadcast) :Wave 915 (DWAV-FM 91.5 MHz) Mega Manila (with nationwide propagation popularization broadcast) :85 DMZ (DWMZ-FM 85.1 MHz) Baguio :89 DMZ (DYNZ-FM 89.2 MHz) Iloilo :103.8 Boracay FM (DYBP-FM 103.8 MHz) Boracay :89 DMZ (DYMZ-FM 89.8 MHz) Cebu :89 DMZ (DXMZ-FM 89.3 MHz) Davao